something impossible chapter 1
by Daniella damian
Summary: The year was 1925. It was a year of prosperity for the kingdom of Wales. God had showered his blessings upon the people . Their harvest had been full and to add to their joy,the king and queen had been blessed with the arrival of a baby boy. The prince and heir to his father's throne. The new prince was named Nicholas Alphonso Mesachutes. but there were two women who hated it all.
1. Chapter 1

Something impossible chapter 2

Emilia looked out the palace windows extremely excited that the king was returning home. She couldn't wait to hear how everything went and to add to her happiness, her sister Joyce summers was coming to visit her. She didn't want anyone to ruin her rare happiness especially her sister in -law. Soon, she could hear the sounds of the chariots drawing closer to the palace. She looked up and saw them riding comfortably.

"your highness, they are back" cried her servant standing close to her

"excellent!" she said smiling brightly then she made her way down to the throne room to meet the weary travelers. "my love, you are back!" she said planting a soft kiss on his mouth. Antonio looked at her all over quite surprised at her change of attitude. "my flower, what are we celebrating? he asked as he held her closely. "I have very good news for you" she said grinning widely. Ophelia hissed loudly for all to hear while Tabitha screwed her face in disgust. But the couple ignored them already accustomed to their ways. "what is it?" Antonio asked again and she whispered that she was pregnant.

"what?" Antonio yelled and his wife nodded "I found out just yesterday when i visited the doctor due to my illness" she answered. "find out what?"Ophelia whispered to Tabitha. "I have no idea" her friend replied then Antonio turned round. "ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make! after years of being childless, God has at last answered us and now the queen is pregnant with my heir" he announced and a loud roar filled the entire room. Every one was delighted with the news all except Ophelia and Tabitha. They shook their head in disbelief. Ophelia dragged Tabitha to the garden. ''I can't believe this! this wasn't supposed to happen! for heaven's sake; she is barren" Tabitha wailed.

"calm down!" Ophelia said. "calm down? never!" Tabitha yelled. "keep quiet, I can assure you one thing, that bastard child is not going to be born, trust me for tomorrow, we are paying an old friend of mine a visit"

"oh Joyce, you should have seen the look on their faces when Antonio announced that I am now with child" said Emilia smiling as she sat in her chambers with her sister later that day.

''I wish I was there to see that but Emilia, I think you should leave the palace for now"

"why?" asked Emilia, astonished at her sister's suggestion. "well, because those two witches could do something to hurt you! they are capable of doing something terrible to you"Joyce pressed on. "there's no way i'm leaving my husband's house just because of two jealous bitter women" Emilia insisted. "if you say so sister" Joyce said in resignation. She had tried her best to warn Emilia but the woman was as stubborn as a mule.

The news of Emilia pentragon's pregnancy spread round the entire kingdoms and her friend Olivia paid her a visit and the two joked about their children's matrimony if her child happened to be a female but while these two women were discussing fruitful things, another set of women were out only to cause destruction "Ophelia, why did you bring me here" Tabitha asked shaking with fright as her friend led her through the forbidden routes of Ammagon. "shut up and stop asking so much questions" said Ophelia irritably as they soon approached a huge stone house hidden amongst leaves."Oh heavens, don't tell me...''Tabitha started.

"don't tell me you are backing down are in this together remember"Ophelia said and Tabitha followed Ophelia into the creepy asked a servant of his boss and he quickly went to get him. "I can't believe I let you do this" said Tabitha and Ophelia laughed. "This is for our dream" she simply said and soon the man they had been waiting for entered the room. He was completely bald and was dressed in a dark cloak. He laughed evilly immediately he saw them."I would never have imagined that my visitors would be you two; Ophelia pentragon and Tabitha Mears, two volcanoes! how lucky I am " Ophelia frowned."we are not here for chit chat Caleb!we are here to offer you a deal!" she said pointedly. Caleb stroked his chin thoughtfully"and what could that be" he asked. "we could help you get back half of the kingdom of Wales. the kingdom your half brother denied you of"said Ophelia. Caleb was stunned. "And how can you possibly..."

"yes! we will do this for you only if you can do us a favor"said Ophelia. Caleb's eyes widened with interest. Ophelia was glad at his show of interest "good! i want you to kill his wife Olivia and that stupid brat of a son, Nicholas"she said and Tabitha nodded. "but how?" Caleb asked surprised at her request. "listen carefully, at this moment the army of wales are unprepared for battle especially after their encounter with the Norans so it will be easy for your army to march in and take over the kingdom. during this time, you find Olivia and the child then kill them both. Caleb laughed and his laughter was like the roaring of a lion. "I love this. at last I will be able to get back at my brother for banishing me just because I tried to take back what rightfully belonged to me". "but remember, don't hurt Demetrius!"said Ophelia and Caleb nodded in understanding. "This is the beginning of a fruitful alliance"he said. The three shook hands smiling devishly, happy at the destruction they had planned for their enemies.

PLEASE DO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.


	2. chapter 3

Something impossible chapter 3

There are things in life that cannot be explained. things like death, love, hatred but one thing we all know is that we cannot change our destinies. we just have to live life as we see it. If king Demetrius could see the future, he would have been able to avert the danger that was coming, the danger that would change his life forever.

The day was lovely and peaceful. The sun smiled down on the people of Wales as they went about their normal activities. Demetrius and Olivia smiled down upon their son. He chuckled loudly, amused at their facial expression."here, Nicholas I want you to have this"said Demetrius as he removed his leather chain from his neck and placed it around the baby's neck."my father gave it to me, now I want our son to have it"he said with a warm smile. "it's so precious" Olivia put in. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry coming from outside the room. At that instant, a guard rushed in looking about with fright.

"Sire, there is trouble"he yelled. Demetrius was confused."what is happening?" he asked. "your brother!...Caleb...he has entered the kingdom and is laying siege on it" he answered. "what? it can't be"whispered the king in great shock. this was probably a dream. Suddenly, they heard a great crash and ran to the balcony only to see that Caleb and his army had broken the gates and forced their way into the palace. The people screamed and began to run helter skelter cutting off every soldier they met. Sweat began to fill the king's body. Finally, he turned to Olivia. "Darling, quick take the baby with you and flee to the royal ship"he said. Olivia stared at him"aren't you coming?" she asked. "no I must stay and fight for my kingdom"he replied. Olivia shrugged."Then I will stay with you. I can't leave you alone"she said with full determination. "No dear, this is for our baby. you will go to Ascot and stay till things calm down"he told her. Olivia sobbed."promise me that you will be alright, that you will come back for us"she cried. "I promise"he said and kissed her lovingly then he instructed the guard and her maid to follow her to the ship. As soon as they had left, he grabbed his sword and dashed out ready to confront his half brother.

"Go quickly search for the queen and that bastard child of hers and when you see them, make sure you kill them" Caleb said coldly to one of his soldiers. The man bowed. "right away my lord"he said and hurried away with his sword to carry out his evil assignment. Not long after he left, Demetrius entered with some soldiers and stood face to face with his long time rival, his half brother. Caleb grinned wickedly."we meet again brother dearest!"he said. Demetrius looked at him and shook his head."how dare you return! you were banished!" he yelled. Caleb laughed."yes, but I have returned to take back what rightfully belongs to me"he said. "These lands were never yours. even though my father made the mistake of having an affair with a prostitute and having you, I am his legitimate son and therefor have rights over my kingdom"

"you lie! for years, the only thing that has kept me sane is the thought of how I would finally end your miserable life"

"now's your chance, let's see you try" said Demetrius with a defiant look. Filled with anger, Caleb brought out his sword and lurched towards him, attempting to strike him but Demetrius blocked him with his sword and gave him an uppercut on his jaw, Caleb fell backwards and onto a soldier but Demetrius was not about to let this go. He jumped on top of Caleb dealing strong blows on his face and at that moment, it looked as if Demetrius was winning the fight but suddenly, Caleb grabbed a handful of sand and threw it right into the king's eyes. Demetrius yelled and stepped away from him and now with a blurred vision, it was impossible for him to dodge the attacks his brother threw at him. He fell down as he was smitten by Caleb. Now at the advantage, Caleb grinned loudly and with satisfaction as he pointed his sword towards Demetrius. At that moment, the guard Caleb had sent rushed in breathing heavily. "The queen and the child are no where to be seen. They've escaped"he announced. Caleb's eyes grew wide. "no it can't be tell me you fool, where is your wife and child?"he thundered. Demetrius smiled a smile that annoyed Caleb."and I will truly be a fool if I tell you"he said.

"you Idiot, now i'm going to kill you"he shouted and raised his hand to strike when they heard a loud voice shout "stop!".Everyone stopped and looked as Ophelia rushed in and knelt before Caleb crying fake tears. "please don't kill him. spare his life! Demetrius will give you half of his kingdom"she pleaded

"what? Ophelia!" Demetrius whispered shocked. "shush! i'm trying to save your life"she and Ophelia shared a smile. "good, at least you have said something reasonable"he said and Demetrius was forced to sign over half of his kingdom to Caleb in order to save his life. Caleb left with his army. Their plan had worked so well.

"tell me Ophelia, what shall I do?"he asked with so much pain and sadness. Ophelia held him closely. "It will be alright"she whispered but Demetrius couldn't help thinking of his family out at sea.

"your highness! we may not make it out of this storm alive"cried the captain of the ship as the ship swirled violently from left to right. Thunder blared so loudly that all the crews jumped up in fright "no! this can't be happening. we have to get out of here"cried Olivia. "we can't your highness or we shall all drown!" It was nearly dark and all the lights had gone out. The strong waves of the sea kept tossing the ship to and fro that the baby began to cry. Olivia picked him up cradling him onto her chest and singing him a lullaby but her voice was lost to the sea. At that moment, the ship jerked and divided into two. The child fell from her hands and began to slip towards the sea. "no!no!help me! my son!"she cried but it was futile as the baby fell right into the ship began to sink but Olivia cared less if the sea swallowed her. she looked on wildly towards the place her child had fallen "Demetrius!our baby!the sea has taken him"she cried out with the tears choking her every word. "my queen, we are all going to drown"cried her maid but Olivia looked on with blood shot eyes towards the sea like a lifeless person. The shouts and cries of the people didn't seem to matter to the sea as it drew the ship down swallowing them all including Olivia the queen of Wales.


	3. Chapter 2

Something impossible chapter 2

Emilia looked out the palace windows extremely excited that the king was returning home. She couldn't wait to hear how everything went and to add to her happiness, her sister Joyce summers was coming to visit her. She didn't want anyone to ruin her rare happiness especially her sister in -law. Soon, she could hear the sounds of the chariots drawing closer to the palace. She looked up and saw them riding comfortably.

"your highness, they are back" cried her servant standing close to her

"excellent!" she said smiling brightly then she made her way down to the throne room to meet the weary travelers. "my love, you are back!" she said planting a soft kiss on his mouth. Antonio looked at her all over quite surprised at her change of attitude. "my flower, what are we celebrating? he asked as he held her closely. "I have very good news for you" she said grinning widely. Ophelia hissed loudly for all to hear while Tabitha screwed her face in disgust. But the couple ignored them already accustomed to their ways. "what is it?" Antonio asked again and she whispered that she was pregnant.

"what?" Antonio yelled and his wife nodded "I found out just yesterday when i visited the doctor due to my illness" she answered. "find out what?"Ophelia whispered to Tabitha. "I have no idea" her friend replied then Antonio turned round. "ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make! after years of being childless, God has at last answered us and now the queen is pregnant with my heir" he announced and a loud roar filled the entire room. Every one was delighted with the news all except Ophelia and Tabitha. They shook their head in disbelief. Ophelia dragged Tabitha to the garden. ''I can't believe this! this wasn't supposed to happen! for heaven's sake; she is barren" Tabitha wailed.

"calm down!" Ophelia said. "calm down? never!" Tabitha yelled. "keep quiet, I can assure you one thing, that bastard child is not going to be born, trust me for tomorrow, we are paying an old friend of mine a visit"

"oh Joyce, you should have seen the look on their faces when Antonio announced that I am now with child" said Emilia smiling as she sat in her chambers with her sister later that day.

''I wish I was there to see that but Emilia, I think you should leave the palace for now"

"why?" asked Emilia, astonished at her sister's suggestion. "well, because those two witches could do something to hurt you! they are capable of doing something terrible to you"Joyce pressed on. "there's no way i'm leaving my husband's house just because of two jealous bitter women" Emilia insisted. "if you say so sister" Joyce said in resignation. She had tried her best to warn Emilia but the woman was as stubborn as a mule.

The news of Emilia pentragon's pregnancy spread round the entire kingdoms and her friend Olivia paid her a visit and the two joked about their children's matrimony if her child happened to be a female but while these two women were discussing fruitful things, another set of women were out only to cause destruction "Ophelia, why did you bring me here" Tabitha asked shaking with fright as her friend led her through the forbidden routes of Ammagon. "shut up and stop asking so much questions" said Ophelia irritably as they soon approached a huge stone house hidden amongst leaves."Oh heavens, don't tell me...''Tabitha started.

"don't tell me you are backing down are in this together remember"Ophelia said and Tabitha followed Ophelia into the creepy asked a servant of his boss and he quickly went to get him. "I can't believe I let you do this" said Tabitha and Ophelia laughed. "This is for our dream" she simply said and soon the man they had been waiting for entered the room. He was completely bald and was dressed in a dark cloak. He laughed evilly immediately he saw them."I would never have imagined that my visitors would be you two; Ophelia pentragon and Tabitha Mears, two volcanoes! how lucky I am " Ophelia frowned."we are not here for chit chat Caleb!we are here to offer you a deal!" she said pointedly. Caleb stroked his chin thoughtfully"and what could that be" he asked. "we could help you get back half of the kingdom of Wales. the kingdom your half brother denied you of"said Ophelia. Caleb was stunned. "And how can you possibly..."

"yes! we will do this for you only if you can do us a favor"said Ophelia. Caleb's eyes widened with interest. Ophelia was glad at his show of interest "good! i want you to kill his wife Olivia and that stupid brat of a son, Nicholas"she said and Tabitha nodded. "but how?" Caleb asked surprised at her request. "listen carefully, at this moment the army of wales are unprepared for battle especially after their encounter with the Norans so it will be easy for your army to march in and take over the kingdom. during this time, you find Olivia and the child then kill them both. Caleb laughed and his laughter was like the roaring of a lion. "I love this. at last I will be able to get back at my brother for banishing me just because I tried to take back what rightfully belonged to me". "but remember, don't hurt Demetrius!"said Ophelia and Caleb nodded in understanding. "This is the beginning of a fruitful alliance"he said. The three shook hands smiling devishly, happy at the destruction they had planned for their enemies.

PLEASE DO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.


End file.
